


Your Lipstick, Her Collar

by Myriad_Nice



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet, innocent!Chris, rebel!Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriad_Nice/pseuds/Myriad_Nice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Noel was a pastel pink. So light it was barely below a shade of her natural lip color.<br/>Every day she came into class, composed and flawless in dress. Until one day she didn't.<br/>There was a dark mark along her collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lipstick, Her Collar

Chris Noel was a pastel pink. So light that it was barely below a shade of her natural lip color. She pulled it off though, allowing it to blend in with her smooth and pale appearance, the pure blonde hair flaring around her face and the pale pink caught in a tight smile around her pearly whites. She always wore one dress or another made of light colors. She had a light yellow dress that had prints of flowers among it and another light pink one that matched the color of the stain on her lips. Each one had a pure white collar, one that blended in with her personality.

Every day she came into class composed and flawless in dress. Until one day she didn't. There was a mark along her collar. The dark mark left everyone in a trance. It looked to be a dark, mauve-like color smeared into her collar, right below her left cheek. Her peers stared, momentarily captivated by something other than her angelic appearance. They tried to piece what could have left that mark on her clothing. Maybe it was an accident. Maybe she bumped into something. Maybe she had dropped something while she ate.

None of those made sense though.

In the back of the classroom sat a girl with a smirk so broad on her face that if people had seen, they would have realized the wolfish grin on her face was there for a reason. She smiled at Chris as she made her way to the opposite side of the room, mesmerized by the dark mark upon her otherwise pure appearance. She smirked to herself, knowing full well how that mark got there. But no one else would dare question her about it.

Only Ginny Danbury would know of those quick ten minutes where the two groped at each other desperately in the school bathroom, shoved into the deep corner of the handicapped stall. Chris had been pushed against the wall, cute heels hidden by Ginny's intimidating boots. Her skirt was riding up as Ginny gripped at the skin on the outside of her legs. They had labored breath, but kept it hidden as they smashed their lips into each other’s, clinging to any sensibility by a small thread. Ginny had made her way from her lips up to her ear, whispering what she wanted to do if they ever got the chance to be alone. How she wanted to put her fingers elsewhere beside the smooth skin along her thighs or how she longed to have Chris anywhere beside the girl's bathroom. She left a kiss along her jaw and then moved her head away as Chris panted out a similar request. Her lips touched her collar.

When the two parted and they were made to go their separate ways Chris was left alone in the bathroom to check over her appearance, parting her hair and straightening her skirt. Quick fixes.

No one would know who the color belonged to or that it was once upon Ginny's lips.


End file.
